


hot diggity dog

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Hotdogging, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Size Difference, trans!catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Do you think you can take it now, kiddo?”Catherine hummed, running her hands up and down Lysithea’s sides to get her attention. Finally, Lysithea mumbled, “You won’t do it, anyway.”“Mm...probably not. But I do like to hear you ask for it,” Catherine admitted. Just as Lysithea thought. “This part is fun, though, don’t you think?”
Relationships: Catherine/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	hot diggity dog

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter followers voted on a poll and agreed this was a reasonable name for a fic so please don't flame me too hard. i was peer pressured into this
> 
> sorry for the short length etc etc...not like anyone would want to read more than 500 words of this,
> 
> [obligatory "i delete hate comments really quickly so dont bother" here]

“Do you think you can take it now, kiddo?”

Lysithea knew that Catherine was asking her a trick question, so she didn’t waste her time responding. There had been a time where she’d insist that she was ready, that Catherine could easily fit inside of her, but Catherine seemed to just get enjoyment from hearing her beg, and Lysithea was a bit sick of satisfying her sadistic tendencies.

Catherine hummed, running her hands up and down Lysithea’s sides to get her attention. Finally, Lysithea mumbled, “You won’t do it, anyway.”

“Mm...probably not. But I do like to hear you ask for it,” Catherine admitted. Just as Lysithea thought. “This part is fun, though, don’t you think?”

It  _ was _ fun, although Lysithea would never admit it to Catherine, or anyone else. It was the closest Catherine came to penetrating her, save for the few times where Catherine had slid between her thighs. The physical sensation itself wasn’t much for Lysithea—it was just warm, feeling Catherine grinding against her butt, between her cheeks—but the mere thought of Catherine’s dick touching her down there was enough to get her wet every time. It was something like foreplay for her, feeling Catherine pushing up against her and finishing and talking to her all the while. Then Catherine, hardly tired out, would get her off with her hands or her mouth...

Fuck. She hated getting this turned on.

“I already told you, it’s...it wouldn’t be that hard.” Lysithea had told herself not to argue with Catherine about it, but with Catherine pressed so close to her, it was hard not to get desperate. “Especially when I’m—when I’m...”

“When you’re this wet?” Lysithea was so glad Catherine couldn’t see her face. Even her lack of response made Catherine move faster, stiff against Lysithea’s skin. Lysithea could feel the moisture of her pre-cum, too, sticky and hot. Lysithea was small everywhere, but her butt was just big enough for Catherine to slide between. “It’s hard for me to resist you, too, y’know. But I don’t wanna hurt you, either...you’re so tiny, Lysithea—”

“I know that! I know all of that already,” Lysithea snapped, more turned on than irritated.

Catherine’s breath was starting to get airier, more shallow. “You know...quite a lot, don’t you?”

“I know it’d feel much better if you got to cum inside me. Right?”

Lysithea gripped the sheets just as the first splatters of warmth hit her lower back. More came, spreading even further up her back, hitting her ass cheeks...Catherine was still grinding against her, trying in vain to stifle her own moans. Lysithea loved hearing her, though, loved feeling and hearing what she did to Catherine. Catherine acted so concerned about Lysithea’s small stature, afraid of hurting Lysithea, but Lysithea couldn’t help noticing how aroused Catherine got simply from acknowledging the difference between them...

Then again, she wasn’t really one to talk.

Once Catherine had thoroughly painted her back, Lysithea quickly turned over, kissing Catherine breathless. Lysithea could tell then more than ever that Catherine wanted her; maybe she really didn’t want to hurt Lysithea. Or, maybe she just found it even hotter to deny Lysithea the pleasure.

Well, thankfully for Lysithea, Catherine didn’t seem too hard to convince, and she didn’t seem to have the best impulse control, either. A little more, and Catherine wouldn’t be able to resist her anymore.

Catherine didn’t mind Lysithea touching her cock, at least, so Lysithea took it into her hand, kissing her and stroking her slowly. Lysithea knew it didn’t take much to get Catherine ready again. Lysithea ducked away from Catherine’s lips, then said, “So? Are you going to take me up on my offer, and finish inside me this time?”

“Heh. You’re still on that, huh?” Lysithea pouted, then quickly fixed her face—she didn’t want to look too childish, least of all to Catherine. “Let’s see how well you can take my fingers, first.”

Right. Like most things, Lysithea did that very well...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)


End file.
